


can't help falling in love

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Can't Help Falling In Love (Elvis)</p><p>Day 9, or, the one where Blaine hogs all the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling in love

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you_

Kurt curls into himself, still half-asleep. For some reason, he feels colder than usual, even though he’s slept enveloped in the warmth of their bed sheets for the past few days. He and Blaine even added another blanket on top of all the ones they had, because his dear husband kept complaining that it was still too cold for his liking. Kurt shivers, and he reaches out to grab the edge of the blanket to cover himself up—

There’s no edge. There’s no blanket. 

There’s _nothing_ covering Kurt up, except for his pajamas. 

“What the—” He groggily sits up. It’s still the middle of the night… or, the early hours of the morning, because there’s no light streaming through the window, and he can barely make out the shape of the cocoon next to him on the bed. 

There shouldn’t be a cocoon on the bed, next to him. His _husband_ should be on the bed, next to him. Kurt sits down on his knees and leans over the strange, mysterious object and pokes at it with his fingers, trying to figure out if this is some sort of joke that he’s too asleep to understand. It isn’t until the cocoon grumbles and shifts that Kurt wakes up enough to realize what’s going on. 

“Blaine,” he says, and the bundle of blankets all wrapped tightly together groans and mumbles, _Let me sleep_. “Blaine Anderson-Hummel!”

Blaine doesn’t move. If he hadn’t just made a sound to confirm that he’s somewhere between being awake and unconscious, Kurt would think that his idiotic husband has suffocated himself in his attempt to hog all the sheets and blankets while Kurt is _freezing_ to death. 

“Blaine!” Kurt cries out. Blaine only curls into himself, muttering something that sounds a lot like, _It’s still night-time_ , as Kurt feels around the cocoon he has made for himself and tries to find the edge of at least one of the blankets. “Blaine, I’m cold!”

“Not true,” Blaine mutters sleepily, and the sound of his muffled voice would amuse Kurt if it weren’t for the fact that his fucking _face_ is going numb. “You’re always warm.”

“I’m not warm right now!” It seems like every time Kurt’s about to find the edge of one of the sheets, Blaine realizes it before he does and shifts so that he loses his grip, forcing him to start his search all over again. He tries to roll Blaine over, but the extra weight of his cocoon makes it impossible for him, and Kurt huffs in resignation. Blaine is probably too asleep to be aware of what he’s doing, and there’s no way Kurt is going to convince him of sharing the bed sheets in his current state of mind. 

Kurt has only one thing he can do: he grabs his pillow, he takes a towel from the bathroom, and he heads to the living room. At least, if he sleeps on the couch, Blaine won’t steal his only protection from the coldness of their apartment. 

So the next morning, when Blaine walks out into the living room and asks him, “Did… Kurt, why did you sleep on the couch last night?” all Kurt can really do is answer, “Because I fell in love with an idiot. And then I married him.”


End file.
